Mend My Heart
by Writer'sFantasy
Summary: "Because everything I see is a constant reminder of what I don't have and what I do want." Three months after visiting the present timeline a second time Mirai Trunks aquires feelings to the offspring of 18. Transfixed yet mesmerized he tries to manage not having her optimistic self beside him. (Late Valentines Day One-Shot) M.T/M


Mend My Heart

_A/N: A rare pairing which I think is so under-rated Oh lord. Don't get me wrong I love M.T/18 but I don't know ever thought about this? Hm... and for my (late) Valentine's Gift a M.T/M One-shot. I hope some people think on it, I find it interesting. Not as long as my other works still sweet. This is told in Mirai's POV by the way._

* * *

And all I wished was to have those beautiful blue eyes laid upon me. Just one more time. She was gorgeous in every way and seeing her so torn down when I traveled to the other's world tugged my heartstrings so brutally. Such a solemn face it was hard not to tear away without giving her some sort of support. It bothered me how much I have set aside my desire for her, because of mother was a brutal killer...and it killed me looking into the icy blue eyes only reminded of the horror I had faced for Twenty years.

Honestly, I haven't the slightest idea how android could bear a living child. How would that work? But I shook off. I'd returned to my own time...simply because I knew I didn't belong over there. The regret coursed through my veins thickly being reminded of the sheer fact that she was living in sadness due to the heart wreck my other self caused, really bothered me.

We were two worlds apart, it could never happen. But here I sat sipping in my coffee mug thinking of a life I never could have. It could never happen and It tore me apart at the thought. Glancing over to my mother who idly washed the dishes all I could think was, were we destined to live this life. You know...without the one you truly wanted.

Mother always told me she didn't think she could go on if I wasn't born, for now she had something to strive over...she couldn't just abandon me. I had nothing. My purpose was over. I destroyed Cell, the androids, even began to improve life here on earth...so what else was there to do? Was it bad that my longings were selfish on my part? Maybe they were, I simply didn't know at the moment.

Oh but the slight confusion she had when her eyes met mine, almost as if she could immediately tell who was who as if something had immediately clicked inside of me when blue met blue. So transfixed had I felt at first, I'd thought this was the merciless Eighteen but it wasn't. I didn't know how I could tell so quickly but I just did, those softened expressions and more friendly look in her eyes. Krillin. That was all that came to mind when thinking of the short blonde.

Staring into those eyes, that were so full of life still scared me. As if it were all a façade of some sort... I was only there for a couple of days and Kami I didn't want to leave. But it was almost necessary, the thought of seeing my other self enjoying life, with his family whole and his friends close. It wasn't fair... I'd fought for all that and what did I get, absolutely nothing. It hurt, I even died once to get a good future. But then again...I just wouldn't _belong_. The world would have been such a different place.

Now I regret how Eighteen killed Krillin...why couldn't I get my Marron? My other self did, he even got the sister I never had. Yet he neglected them and didn't cherish them the same way I would of...because he doesn't know what he'd do when their gone. Damn it I brought this all upon my self for even traveling to their time and meeting the offspring of an android. It didn't feel right falling for someone like her...we were two different people with different perception of the world and the true horror.

It's hard to be capable of love when your trust been broken so many times, and you've been responsible to witness and carry the deaths of millions on your shoulders. I fought this war alone, no one to stand beside me. But what did I know about affection anyway, I've been so distant and cold my whole life it's hard to adapt to warmth and happiness. This was getting out of hand, the strongest man alive was crumbling into pieces like a pastry because of a girl; who didn't even life in the same dimension.

Marron didn't know what she was capable of, she can mend a heart like no other. Such sweetness and compassion laced in her voice, like a child eating a chocolate bar for the first time. She'd been so curious asking about my life. When I told her, she had been so sweet and understanding...like a female Krillin, with the killer looks of Eighteen but just a hint of human mixed in there. I smiled looking off into the cerulean sky and Kami I couldn't escape her could I?

I felt like a man walking around with one shoe, stuck with half an arrow in my chest. Because everything I see is a constant reminder of what I don't have and what I do want. A voice squeaked from the corner and immediately I stood up shocked out of my life. I hadn't noticed there was anyone there, the shivers struck down my spine and spread out throughout my chest. Uneasily trembling hands and a familiar wave of blonde flashed behind a tree.

Strange enough, I found a time machine neatly on the floor...looking almost identical to the one I crash landed here. Getting up from the stair case I was about to go inspect the machinery until seeing the blonde uneasily fretting as she looked through the bottom and top of the machine. There was no way...was it really, "Marron?" My voice was crumbling as the shorter blonde turned with the most happiest expression painted on her face. "How did you? When did you? What?" I asked out loud.

Those cerulean eyes shining so pretty under the sunshine, I couldn't believe it...but she was there, standing under my chin with glittery blue eyes and porcelain skin. At first was fear, fear because of Eighteen they looked so damn alike, but then came recognition, her golden hair swaying loosely in the summer air with a smile set on her lips. She was happy and so was I. No I wasn't happy, I felt euphoric. I wanted to rush towards her and forget the world around me already. Her optimism had left a mark inside of me and it was like nothing I've had in me before.

Her positivity was what I needed, her bright smile was what I craved and she was what I desired. Wrapping her arms tightly around me I took in that rose-like scent and I swore she could have heard my heart rattle wildly like a lion in a cage. Looking up into my eyes I couldn't tear away. I didn't regret spending a whole three months at this other dimension. I had gotten to know the light in my life and honestly I couldn't have it any other way. "I came all this way...Trunks I need you." She whispered silently.

Just what I wanted to hear I could feel my breath knocked out of my stomach, Kami was this what love felt like...because if I'm being stolen of my breath staring into these glimmering blue eyes, I wouldn't have it any other way. "I need you too."

_"I need you here to stay."_

* * *

_Ah Felt so nice writing this short little one shot for this pairing, honestly they only have like eight fanfictions come on! I'm really hoping this will get someone on board to this pairing. hehe. Anyway Happy (late I know!) Valentine's Day everybody hope you guys got tons of chocolates and love and if you didn't *sends you virtual love and chocolates* Also sorry for any grammatical errors I blame Oolong and Yamucha. Hope you enjoyed! _


End file.
